


Night Out

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [69]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Dancing, M/M, Multiple Partners, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Will go to a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1 - The Return of the Red Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants to go dancing.

**Title:** Night Out, Part 1 of 5 **  
**Pairing: Don/Will **  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary:  Don and Will go to a club. **  
**Part 1 - The Return of the Red Pants  
Will wants to go dancing.  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**Warnings: Slash, M/M**  
**A/N:**   Thanks to my betas.

 

Part 1 – The Return of the Red Pants

“It’s Friday night.  Let’s go out to a club,” Will said suddenly.

Don choked on the beer he was drinking and Will had to pound him on the back.Don put his beer bottle on the side table and hoped he’d heard Will wrong.Don wanted a nice quiet evening on the couch, with a movie, some pizza, and maybe a relaxing blowjob.

“Didn’t mean to startle you,” Will laughed.

“A club?”Don said warily.

“Yeah, you know, drinks, dancing.”

“ _Dancing?_ ” Don croaked in horror.

Will gave him a curious look.“That’s right, dancing.”

“You mean in public?With other people around?”

Will grinned wickedly and Don knew he was in trouble.“Yes, in public, with lots and lots of people around.”

“I don’t really feel like it tonight,” Don said, trying to sound casual, but it was too late for that.

“You and I are going dancing tonight,” Will said firmly, standing up from the couch.“I bet you’re a great dancer.”

“Then you’ll lose that bet,” Don groaned.“I can’t dance at all.”

“Don’t believe you,” Will said, dragging Don to his feet.“Dancing is all about rhythm and body awareness.”He pulled Don close.“And I know you’re an expert at both.”

Don reached up to kiss Will, hoping to distract him, but Will moved away.

“Later,” Will said with a grin.“Later, I won’t be able to resist.Now, to get dressed.”

Don looked down at his faded jeans and T-shirt.“What’s wrong with this?”

“Too beer-bar-ish.We wouldn’t get through the door at Ion.”

“What’s that?”

“The hottest gay bar in town, babe.With an entire dance floor full of delicious, sweaty men.”

Don blinked.This was starting to sound not too bad.He’d get a drink at the bar, enjoy watching the men dance, and watching Will dance, then they could come home and deal with the inevitable hard-on.

Will led Don into their bedroom and opened the closet.From the back of the closet, Will pulled out a pair of pants that Don had never noticed before.They were dark red, leather, and looked several sizes too small for him.

Will grinned.“These pants get me into any club in town.And as many propositions as I can handle.”

“I think I should outlaw those then,” Don grumbled and grabbed for the pants.

Will laughed and held the pants away.He got out a white button-down shirt and began to change clothes.

Don stared as he realized that Will was going to wear nothing underneath the red pants.He swallowed.The pants hugged every inch of Will’s lower body, outlining his muscular legs, gorgeous ass, and substantial crotch package.“Definitely outlaw those pants,” Don said huskily.“There is no way I’m gonna let you go into a room of hungry men wearing those.”

Will laughed.“You’ll just have to come and fend them off.”Will put on the loose, white shirt and buttoned it most of the way up, offering just a tantalizing glimpse of his smooth, muscular chest. 

“I’m bringing an RPG,” Don said.“And a shitload of grenades.”

“Now for you…” Will frowned thoughtfully.“Your black jeans, the ones that fit your ass so nice.And this shirt.”Will pulled out a button-down shirt in royal blue microfiber.

Don quickly changed into the clothes – with underwear.Will unbuttoned an extra button on Don’s shirt then whistled.

“Damn, Eppes, I’m gonna have to be fighting them off of you.”

“Well, good,” Don said, though he wasn’t convinced. “Serves you right.”

“C’mon, babe,” Will said with a grin.“Let’s go knock ‘em dead.”


	2. Part 2 - Will in action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will takes to the dance floor.

**Title:** Night Out, Part 2 of 5 **  
**Pairing: Don/Will **  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary:  Don and Will go to a club. **  
**Part 2 - Will in action  
Will takes to the dance floor.  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**Warnings: Slash, M/M**  
**A/N:**   Thanks to my betas.  


 

**Part 2 – Will in action  
**

 

Ion was in an otherwise quiet area of downtown, but the parking lot was jammed and the line for the front door stretched around the side of the building.Music hummed in the air.Will found a spot to park and pulled in.

“Will,” Don said uneasily.“This looks like a rough neighborhood.Maybe I should stay with the car.”

“Nice try,” Will laughed. 

Don grumbled but followed Will out of the car and across the parking lot.With luck, the line would be too long and they wouldn’t get in before Will got tired of the idea and agreed to go home.

“Hey, Red Pants!”Will and Don turned to see the bouncer waving them to the front of the line.The bouncer grinned at Will.“Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Nope,” Will said, and slung his arm around Don’s shoulder.“Meet why.”

The bouncer looked Don up and down, and Don found his cheeks turning red.The bouncer grinned.“You two can go in.”Several people in the line complained and the bouncer shrugged. _So much for Plan A,_ Don thought

Will nodded his thanks and ushered Don inside.The noise from the club hit them, along with a wave of heat and the heady smell of cologne and sweat.The dance floor took up most of the space, with a neon-outlined bar on the far side of the room.The music was unfamiliar, but had a driving, catchy beat.

Don swallowed, feeling self-conscious.He hadn’t been to a gay-specific place since Titan and The Chamber.He could imagine his inexperience tattooed across his forehead.He hadn’t been in a club of any kind since his baseball days, except when he was undercover.As usual, being uncomfortable made him mad, and he had no trouble pushing his way across the floor to the bar.Will followed behind.

At the bar, Don got the attention of the busy bartender and ordered a club soda.He felt the need to be as clear-headed as possible.Will ordered a Four Horseman.

Don turned to look around.It didn’t take him long to realize that the place was crammed with gorgeous men.They came in all colors, though most of them were younger than Don.He felt old and very ordinary and was glad that Will made him change clothes.A lot of men seemed to be sizing up him and Will. _Mostly Will._

When Will’s drink came and Don found out it was a shot containing one-part each of Jaegermeister, Rumpelminz, Jack Daniels, and Sambuca, he raised his eyebrows.

Will shrugged.“Got a high alcohol tolerance.”

“Hmm,” Don said and watched Will toss the shot down his throat, then gasp and shake his head.

“Okay,” Will said, setting the shot glass on the bar.“Let’s dance!”

“You go ahead,” Don said hastily. “I’ll just finish my drink.”

Will gave him a knowing look then turned towards the dance floor.

Don watched Will move out onto the dance floor and merge with the gyrating mass of bodies.No surprise, Will turned out to be a really good dancer.His body moved naturally to the music, his hips and shoulders in perfect rhythm.

Will made his way to the center of the floor, gathering eager partners as he went.Soon, Don could only see glimpses of Will’s hair and flashes of his white shirt.

“Buy you a drink?” someone asked at Don’s elbow.

Don looked over to see a slim brunette with a nice-looking smile.

Don shook his head regretfully.“I’m here with somebody.”

“Doesn’t look like it,” the brunette said, leaning against the bar.

“Yeah,” Don said defensively. “Well, I am.”

The brunette raised his eyebrows and moved away.

The exact same conversation was repeated twice more – with a slender black man and with a beefy red head.Don drained his club soda, put down his glass and wiped his mouth.This wasn’t being as fun as he hoped.Time to pry Will loose and get out of here.

Don walked toward the dance floor, and into the crowd of dancers.He couldn’t just stride across the floor, so he wove in between the bodies.Soon, affected by the energy and movement around him, Don found himself dancing.It was more natural than Don remembered, now that he wasn’t trying to impress some girl.He let the beat travel through his body and flow into his muscles, until he was into the music and dancing as much as anyone.It felt really good to relax and let loose.

His steps carried him toward Will, who watched him approach.Will was dancing with his back against a brunette even taller than him.Will had his arms around the man’s neck behind him and the man’s hands were on Will’s hips, holding Will tightly against his body.Don felt a surge of jealousy.He grabbed the front of Will’s shirt and pulled him away from the other dancer.The man tried to hold on, but Will twisted out of his grip, and put his arms around Don’s waist.Don did the same and they locked eyes, their bodies swaying together.It was too loud to say anything, but Don was fairly certain that Will easily read his jealousy.Will grinned at him.

_Oh, so that’s how you want to play it._ Don gave Will a fierce grin and pulled away.He turned toward the nearest person, who happened to be a blonde bodybuilder, and danced his way into the blonde’s arms.The blonde welcomed him close, his large hands sliding over Don’s ass.Don turned in his arms, and those hands were suddenly on Don’s hips, very close to his stiff cock.

Will had been reclaimed by his tall brunette and they were dancing together, bodies in perfect sync.Don stared at Will, at his ass and legs encased in tightly molded leather, his white shirt sticking to his sweaty body, his thick black hair swinging to the rhythm.As Don watched, Will turned his head and looked over at Don, a smile on his face.

In retribution, Don put his head back against the blonde’s muscular shoulder and translated the beat through his body.He danced for Will, not caring who else was around or even whose hands were on his hips, brushing his cock with every sway of his hips.He couldn’t match Will’s desirability, but he could certainly fire him up.

 

Will hadn’t been surprised that Don stayed at the bar when Will went out onto the dance floor.He hadn’t expected Don to be willing to come to Ion at all.

Merging with the mass of dancers, Will let the music flood through his body.He’d missed this.He let out a long breath and let the beat control him, his muscles quickly remembering how to dance.He moved towards the center of the floor, where the serious dancers congregated, and gave himself over to the music.

Will glanced over to the bar a few times, usually seeing Don in the process of getting hit on.Don didn’t look pleased by it.Smiling to himself, Will turned back to his current dance partner, who had the pleasant and unusual trait of being a good four inches taller than Will.

The next time Will turned to check on Don, he didn’t see him.He looked around more and was surprised to see Don walking across the floor toward him.No, _dancing_ across the floor toward him.Will watched, mesmerized, as Don relaxed more and more into the music, his body moving easily.He was a natural dancer.Will wondered why Don said he couldn’t dance.

Don moved closer and closer to Will, until Will could see the flush on his face and the sparkle in his eyes.Will continued to dance with the tall man, waiting to see what Don would do.When Don got close enough, he grabbed Will’s shirt and pulled him away from his partner.Will slid from the other man’s arms and put his arms around Don’s waist.Don did the same.Will grinned at Don, feeling wonderful with the music and his lover in his arms.

Don’s eyes were blazing and he was fairly radiating jealousy.Will had been dancing closely with other men, but it meant nothing.Still, Will basked in the possessiveness that Don was showing and let his grin widen.

A fierce expression flashed over Don’s face and he pulled away.Will tried to follow him, but Don turned and began dancing with a muscle-bound blonde.Will bit back a grunt of frustration.He wanted Don for himself, but he realized that Don was just giving him some of his own back.

Will felt hands on his shoulders and was drawn back into the embrace of the tall man, who was probably happy to have found someone near his height.

Musclehead then slid his hands over Don’s ass.Will gritted his teeth, torn between the desire to watch Don dancing so sexily and wanting to tear the man’s hands off.Don turned in the man’s arms and those hands were now on Don’s hips, holding him tight against his bulky body.

Will concentrated for a moment on his own partner, matching movements.He was here to dance, after all.He smiled up at the man, enjoying the smooth connection between their bodies.He couldn’t resist long, however, turning his head to look at Don.

Don had his head back against Musclehead, and his eyes were narrow slits.His hips and shoulders moved sensuously against his partner.He was staring at Will.

It took a moment for Will to realize that Don was deliberately goading him.Don was using his partner like a prop in a strip tease.Will’s body ached as he watched Don sway against the other man.Don’s neck was shining with sweat, and Will caught glimpses of skin and chest hair as Don’s shirt shifted with his movements.The tight black jeans outlined his body perfectly, occasionally offering flashes of silver as the buttons in his fly caught the light, which must mean that Don’s cock was straining against his pants.

Will turned his whole body toward Don, dancing again with his back pressed against the tall man.Will wanted to grab Don back, but he stubbornly didn’t want to be the first to crack.He and Don danced for each other, bodies in tune to each other’s versus their current partner’s.Will felt dizzy with lust.Don’s tongue slid along his lips, his eyes narrow and dark.

They reached for each other at the same moment, grabbing the other’s shirt and coming crashing together.Don’s hands went instantly to Will’s ass and Will’s to his, and they ground their groins together.Will pressed his forehead to Don’s and their breath rasped in the space between them, their lips inches apart.

Don looked up, met Will’s eyes, and gestured with his head towards the door.Will nodded eagerly.


	3. Part 3 - Old Patterns, New Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don demonstrates his jealousy.

**Title:** Night Out, Part 3 of 5 **  
Pairing:**

Don/Will

 **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:**   Don and Will go to a club. **  
**Part 3 - Old Patterns, New Partners  
Don demonstrates his jealousy.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
 **Warnings: Slash, M/M**  
 **A/N:**   Thanks to my betas, who found betaing this quite a chore. ;)

 

**Part 3 – Old Patterns, New Partners**

  


Don started to lead Will toward the front door, but Will pulled him instead toward the back wall.Along the back wall was an open doorway and Will pulled him into the dim hallway beyond.

The hallway smelled of sweat and sex and, underneath the music, resonated with quiet gasps and moans.Will could hear Don’s sharp intake of breath as he registered the dim shapes of men in the midst of handjobs and blowjobs.Will didn’t give Don a chance to think, rather pushed him against the wall.Will’s mouth descended on Don’s and they were kissing furiously.Will sensed jealousy and arousal in the stab of Don’s tongue and the grip of his hands on Will’s arms.

Don broke away, breathing hard, and Will pulled him further down the hallway, skirting several men on their knees in front of other men.Will found an open stretch of wall and pushed Don against it, kissing Don’s sweaty neck.

“Dammit, Will,” Don said hoarsely. “I wanna fuck you.Let’s go to the car.”

“Why not here?”

“Wh-What?”

Will smiled at him.“Fuck me against the wall, right here.”

Don stared at him, his eyes wide.

_Oh yeah, you know you want to.Give in …_ Will had gotten and given blowjobs in this hall before, but never more.Not from lack of propositions.Before, stuff he’d done in this club had just been for stress relief.This time he wanted to be fucked by the man in front of him.

Don swallowed and said weakly, “I don’t have any protection, and there’s no way you’ve got some hidden somewhere.”

Will grinned, knowing he had him.He silently walked over to a small box on the wall and pulled out one of the free condoms that the safe-sex people supplied.The box held plain condoms, pre-lubricated, ribbed, even cherry-flavored, so that people would make use of them.

“Shit,” Don mumbled as Will handed him the condom.“How do you—“

Will pulled his shirt out of his waistband and unzipped his pants.His tightly confined cock sprang out, exposing himself to anyone in the dim hallway who might look his way.

“ _Shit_ ,” Don said, pushing Will against the wall and covering him with his body.“Just like that, huh?”

“No, like this,” Will said, pushing Don a little away then peeling down the back of his pants to expose his ass.

Don shoved Will back against the wall and growled, “You’ve been fucked here before.”

“No, never,” Will protested, the wall cold against his bare ass.

Don met his eyes for a moment then relaxed a fraction.

“Just blows,” Will added, for honesty’s sake.

“ _Fuck_ , Will,” Don snapped.“You’ll unzip for anyone.”

“Not anymore,” Will responded.“Just you.”

“How many?” Don snarled.“How many of the men in this club have you had sex with?”

“None,” Will said sincerely.“They were just mouths or hands or cocks.You’ll be the first man in this club.”

Don growled inarticulately, jerked Will around and shoved him face first into the wall.Will heard Don unbuttoning his fly then the ripping of a foil wrapper.Will spread his legs as much as he could and braced his hands against the wall.

Then Will felt the hard shape of Don’s cock at his ass.Without preamble, Don shoved himself in, setting Will’s ass on fire.Will struggled to adjust but Don only gave him a second before pulling out and shoving back in again.Don’s cock was a steel rod of arousal.Will concentrated, made his ass muscles relax and was rewarded by a rush of pleasure.He let his arms buckle, so he was barely bracing himself from getting slammed into the wall.The hard surface pressed against his cock and balls, restricting blood flow and compressing Will’s erection.Will wanted this to last.

Don gripped Will’s hip with one hand, pressing bruises into his skin.He buried his other hand in Will’s hair and jerked back.Will gasped involuntarily.

“Mine, utterly mine,” Don growled in Will’s ear.“Flaunt your body all you want in those goddamn pants, your ass is mine.And the rest of you, too.”

Don pounded Will unmercifully, sending waves of hot pleasure through him.Will whimpered, enjoying the fierce, rough passion of an out-of-control Don.Will’s ass was gonna ache tomorrow, but he relished every possessive thrust of Don’s cock.He hadn’t set out tonight to make Don jealous, he’d just fallen into old patterns.Now Don scoured away Will’s many nights of coming here and leaving more lonely than before.And that scouring felt good, damn good.

“Mine,” Don groaned.“My sweet fucking bastard.”

Will gasped in laughter and pleasure.Don was claiming him, showing anyone in the hallway that Will was his.And Will knew that Don was turned on by the idea that there were others watching him.Others who were blowing or getting blown, pausing in their activities to enjoy the sight of Don’s cock pummeling Will’s ass. _Fucking in public … Oh Don, you’ve come a long way._ Will grinned and held onto the wall.

Don’s grip tightened even more, digging his fingers into Will’s left hip and pulling Will’s hair painfully.Don’s breath was harsh in Will’s ear.“ _Will_ ,” he growled, making his name at the same time a swear word and a prayer.

Suddenly, Don’s breathing hitched.He exploded in a frenzy of pounding, smashing Will into the wall, driving the breath from Will’s lungs.Will felt lightheaded with satisfaction and lack of air.He was seeing spots by the time Don slowed down.

“Will, Will, Will,” Don mumbled with the last wobbly thrusts of his pelvis.

Don finally released his death grip on Will’s hair and Will sagged against the wall.

“There,” Don chuckled with a gasp.“That’ll show ya.”

Will gave a wheezing laugh.


	4. Part 4 - Impulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don has a surprising impulse, then a surprising reaction.

**Title:** Night Out, Part 4 of 5 **  
**Pairing: Don/Will **  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary:  Don and Will go to a club. **  
**Part 4 - Impulse  
Don has a surprising impulse, then a surprising reaction.  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
**Feedback: Yes, please! Feed the author!  
**Warnings: Slash, M/M/M**  
**A/N:**   Thanks to my betas.

 

  
**Part 4 - Impulse**

 

As Don was stripping off his condom and looking for the trash can, Will stiffly turned around.A gorgeous, muscular black man who’d been watching came over.The man silently gestured at Will’s still hard cock.

Will opened his mouth to say ‘No’, but Don shocked him by nodding.Will stared at him and Don gave an overly casual shrug.After Don’s recent display of jealousy, this was the last thing Will expected, but he was willing to follow Don’s lead.

Will nodded, and the black man grinned and reached for a condom.

Don disposed of his condom and buttoned up his jeans.He wasn’t sure what impulse had led him to agree to Will being sucked off by some stranger.Maybe it was because he felt very self-conscious in this environment, now that his desperate need had been blunted.He wanted Will to also be satisfied, but didn’t think he could get on his knees himself, not here.This was probably no big deal to Will, so used to places like this.Don wasn’t going to change his mind now, and look even more stupid.He’d just have to hope it was quick.He leaned against the wall near Will, affecting indifference.

The man kneeled on the floor in front of Will and slipped a condom over Will’s hard cock.He took Will into his mouth, sliding heavy, sensuous lips over the cock that Don knew so well.Will turned his head and locked eyes with Don.Unexpectedly, Don’s recently-spent cock began to throb.

Bracing his legs wide, Will leaned back against the wall, pressing his recently fucked ass against the flat surface, his face still turned toward Don.Will’s fingers went to his nipples and he toyed with them languidly.Don realized he was rubbing his own crotch and a smile spread across Will’s flushed face.Don had expected to feel jealous, or at least uncomfortable, but what he felt was amazingly turned on, seeing his lover get serviced by a stranger in a dark, anonymous hallway.It was dirty, wrong, and hot as hell. __

The black man unzipped his own fly and Don was momentarily distracted by the sight of the man fisting his huge, black cock.Don’s eyes returned to Will’s face, to see Will still watching him, uninterested in the other man’s attributes.Will was getting off on Don’s reactions as much as the blowjob.Don licked his lips and let his arousal show fully on his face.Will’s nostrils flared and he bucked his hips slightly.

The man’s movements sped up, grew noisier, his head bobbing as he sucked Will’s cock.Will’s eyes slid half shut in pleasure but he didn’t break his gaze from Don.It was somehow a reprise of their behavior on the dance floor, with Will dancing with another man but just for Don. _C’mon_ , Don found himself saying under his breath, _C’mon._

He leaned closer to Will and whispered, “Come for me, babe.Shoot your wad down this fucking cock-sucker’s throat.”

Will’s eyes went wide and one of his hands reached out and grabbed Don’s shirt.

“You want more?” Don murmured.“You want me to tell you how fucking hot you are? How every man in this club would go down on his knees for you?How they would line up just to get their throat stretched by your cock?”

Will’s hand clenched on Don’s shirt while his other hand continued to pull hard on his nipple.His hips began to move with more force.

“That’s right, babe,” Don said hoarsely.“Pound his face.Take what you want from him.He’s just a hot mouth in a dark hall.Your orgasm belongs to me, no matter who’s getting you off.”

Will finally broke Don’s gaze, his eyes squeezing shut, his breath coming in sharp pants.

“C’mon, c’mon,” Don chanted for Will’s ears only.

Will bit down on his lip and thrust hard against the man’s mouth.Then he was bucking wildly and Don knew he was emptying himself between the man’s strong lips.The man’s own cock was twitching and spurting, pouring cum over his big hand like an offering to the cock he was worshiping.

Don leaned over and covered Will’s mouth with his, sucking on that bit lip, breathing in Will’s moans.Finally Will’s moans faded and Don pulled back, smiling.The black man stood up, wiping his hands, and moved away down the dim hallway.

Will’s face was flushed, his lips wet, his eyes wide.“Holy shit,” he gasped.“What was that all about?”

“I don’t know,” Don said with a shrug. “I guess I just like watching you dance.Just no dancing without me.”

Will shook his head, looking bemused.“I swear, Eppes, just when I think I’ve got you figured out.”

Don grinned.“Glad I can still surprise you.”

“Every day,” Will said, pulling off his used condom and zipping up his pants.“Every day.”

Still grinning, Don pushed sweaty hair from Will’s face.“I think that’s enough dancing for tonight.” __

“Yeah,” Will said.“For some reason my legs are wobbly.”

“For some reason,” Don laughed and kissed him.“Wanna come home with me, pretty boy?”

Will took his hand.  "Absolutely."

  
  
  



	5. Part 5 - Sweet after Spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Will deal with mutual jealousy.

**Title:** Night Out, Part 5 of 5 **  
Pairing:**

Don/Will

 **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:**   Don and Will go to a club. **  
**Part 5 - Sweet after Spicy  
Don and Will deal with mutual jealousy.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
 **Warnings: Slash, M/M**  
 **A/N:**   Thanks to my betas.

**Part 5 – Sweet after Spicy**

  


The bouncer at the door smiled at Will as they exited.“Leaving so soon, Red Pants?”

“We’ll be back,” Will promised and Don nodded.

They walked out to Will’s SUV, still holding hands like kids.Will leaned Don against the car, kissing him tenderly.

“You are an incredible dancer,” Will said.

“Well, once I realized that it was just sex with your clothes on,” Don grinned.

Will laughed and nuzzled Don’s cheek.Don ran his fingers through Will’s hair, enjoying soft, loving touches after the earlier hard, aggressive ones.

“We’ve gotta go dancing again,” Will said, putting his arms around Don’s neck.

“Maybe next time,” Don said.“We could just dance, though?”

“You didn’t like the part afterwards?” Will teased.

“You know I did,” Don said, feeling his cheeks flush.“Just was a little … umm … tiring.”

“Hmm,” Will said, sliding his fingers through Don’s short hair.“Gonna have to work on your stamina.”

“We’re already planning a ten-mile run tomorrow,” Don protested.

“Wasn’t what I meant,” Will said warmly, his fingers going down Don’s neck.

Don shook his head, smiling.“You’re never satisfied, are you?”

“All the time,” Will said with a smirk, “Over and over and over again.”

Don rolled his eyes then hooked his finger into the waistband of Will’s leather pants. “These pants,” he mused, “I can’t decide if I want to burn them or worship them.”

“Maybe both?” Will said.

Don cleared his throat. “Just don’t go out in them without me?”

“You got it.”

“I mean …” Don flushed.“Dammit Will, every single man inside and outside that club wanted you.Even the bouncer.”

“Not every man,” Will protested, “Some prefer—“

Don put his fingers over Will’s lips.“You drive me crazy,” he said hoarsely.“I don’t know if I’m ever going to get used to how sexually active you are.”

“ _Were_.” Will corrected firmly.“Or rather, I’m just as, or even more active now, just only with you.”

Don shook his head slowly.He didn’t like feeling out of his depth.

“ _Aein?_ ”Will asked.“Don’t you believe me?”

Don shrugged with embarrassment.“I’m used to being the expert at everything I do, or at least knowing the boundaries of my skills.Then we go into a club and I don’t know how to behave and everybody around me knows the rules of the game.You fit in perfectly. And I realize that before me, these men would have been competing for you and one of them would have won and taken you to that back hall or out to the parking lot or maybe more than one and it … makes me crazy.”

Will gave him a sad smile and cupped his cheek.“I’m sorry I made you jealous.I wasn’t really thinking, just acting like an idiot.”

“But a damn sexy idiot,” Don agreed.

“We don’t ever have to come here again,” Will said, “Or any place like it.”

Don let his head drop back against the side of the SUV.“That’s not fair to you.”

“You think I wouldn’t happily give it up?”

“I know you would,” Don said, “But you shouldn’t have to.I should be able to handle you dancing with other men.”

“Well,” Will said softly. “You probably handle it better than I would you dancing with women.”

Don’s eyebrows shot up.“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Will said hastily, “Let’s go home.”

“Will …” Don warned.“Truth, remember?”

Will grimaced.“We were in such a good mood, how did things get all serious?”

“It was me, turning into a green-eyed monster.”

“I prefer your brown eyes,” Will said.“Your lovely, intense brown eyes.”

“Don’t avoid the subject,” Don said.“What was that about dancing with women?”

Will sighed.“Could we go home first, give me a chance to collect my thoughts?”

Don nodded, but grabbed Will’s wrist when he went to open the driver’s side door. “I’m driving.You had that Four Horsemen thing.”

“Okay.”Will handed him the keys and went around to the other side of the car.

They drove home in thoughtful silence.Entering the house, Don tossed Will’s keys onto the table where Will usually left them and sat down on the couch.Will shut the front door and sat down next to Don with a sigh.

“So,” Will said.“If you don’t even think I should have to give up clubbing for you, how should I feel making you give up half of the human race?”

Don blinked at him.“You mean, women?”

“Yes, women, girls, the gender that you’ve spent since you were a teenager having relationships with and sex with and getting engaged to and lusting after.”

“ _Aein_ ,” Don said tenderly, “You’re asking me to give up the exact same thing as you – everyone but one person.”

“But you—“

“But what?I’m gonna shrivel up and die if I never fuck a woman again?”

“Well, yeah.”

Don laughed in spite of Will’s expression.“There is absolutely no danger of me shriveling up and dying.”He licked his lips and looked at Will out of the corner of his eyes.“I have thought, once or twice,” he admitted, “How fun it would be to have you fuck me while I’m fucking a woman.Someday.”

“I haven’t done a three-way with a woman before,” Will said slowly.“But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t.”

Turning, Don looked Will full in the face.“You’d do that for me?”

“If you wanted me to,” Will said, then added wryly, “I’d move heaven and earth for you, I think I could stand a little pussy.”

Don laughed and slid his arms around Will.“What more could I ask for?”

Will’s lips twitched.“I don’t know, unlimited stamina?”

Smiling, Don shook his head.“How about I try to not be so jealous of your many sexual exploits and you try not to worry that I don’t have enough exploits?”

“What about dancing?”Will said, a smile finally coming to his face.

“We can go dancing again, sure,” Don said, “But maybe not with those pants for a little while, until I get more used to being seen in public with a sex god.”

Will grinned.“I’ve already had to get used to it.A lot of eyes were fixed on you tonight.I saw that you kept on getting hit on at the bar.”

“Yeah,” Don said and twined a lock of Will’s hair around his finger.“It was like being at Titan again, but with a whole lot less desperation, at least on my part.”

“You really have no idea how sexy you are, do you?”Will said, running his finger down Don’s nose.

“To girls, yeah.”

“No false modesty here,” Will laughed.

Don shrugged.He’d never had trouble getting female companionship.Making a real relationship out of it was another story.

“Not to inflate your ego any more,” Will said. “I’ll just tell you that next time we go dancing, I may have to insist you wear a sign that says, ‘Stop drooling, I’m taken.’”

Don chuckled.“How about you never get out of arm’s reach of me, so you can tell them yourself?”

“Maybe,” Will said, kissing Don’s nose.“Though watching you dance with other men was a total turn-on.”

“Yeah,” Don admitted.He settled against Will’s side and put his feet up on the coffee table.“You okay?”

“Yup, you?”

“Um-hmm,” Don said, picking up the TV remote.“How about we watch SportsCenter then go to bed and see if I can peel you out of those pants?”

“Sounds good,” Will said and dropped his arm around Don’s shoulders.“My pretty boy.”

“You’re the pretty boy,” Don shot back.“I’m the big, tough guy who brought you home.”

“Oh right,” Will grinned.“Forgot.”

Don ran a finger up Will’s thigh. “But maybe this big, tough guy can see about soothing your pretty boy ass, since it must be rather sore.”

“It is,” Will admitted, shifting slightly.“But it was worth it.”

“Glad to hear it,” Don said.“Because one of these days I’m going to let those red pants out in public again.”He grinned.“And maybe get a pair of my own.”


End file.
